An Exile's Path
by SidiousSith
Summary: After the events of Malachor, what is an Exile of the Jedi to do? Shape the fate of the galaxy, again.  Sequel of sorts of Bonds of Fate. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"_There are dark places in the galaxy where few tread; .ancient centers of learning, of knowledge. "_

_**-Darth Traya**_

* * *

Standing over the body of who once was her mentor, Kalya could only stare as she felt the last races of Kreia's life force fade away, her soul spiraling far away from Malachor. 

Like she should be doing now.

Yet.. something held her to the planet while it took its last breaths, calling-it seemed-for her to finally join all her friends that perished years ago... destruction she caused.

As the Ebon Hawk hovered into view, she knew that such a destiny was not possible for her, not today. Thinking of Atton, she knew there was more to live for. Setting Kreia's lifeless body down upon the unfeeling stones, the once Exile of the Jedi jumped aboard her ship-just before it lifted away from the rumbling ground. As it was rocketing off from the depths of the planet, Kalya ran into the main room; amazed to see that every single one of her companions had survived.

"General," Bao Dur said, with a bow, "Malachor should be destroyed within minutes. What are your orders?"

"Guys, stay here and _hold on_. We haven't lost anyone-let's keep it that way, k? Now.. I'd better help Atton."

"As you wish, General."

Running for the cockpit, I could sense the faintly shining presence of Atton-frustrated, but relishing the challenge-having a bit of trouble... "sithspit, the MSG's working too fast!"

Hopping into the seat beside him, he spoke:

"There you are.. about time!"

Grinning, I could only reply:

"Well, it happens to take a minute or two to bring down an academy of Sith-let alone two Dark Lords thrown into the bargain-Atton."

"Eh, that pure pazaak, Kal!"

"Perhaps that's why you're still piloting the ship, crazy smuggler. And though I would love to discuss Malachor's events with you, we have an exploding planet to outrun."

"Indeed."

As they both reached into the Force; searching for the path to safety; the remainder of the crew felt the ripples and joined it-leaving them spiraling perilously through the rapidly expanding asteroid field.

At first, each believed they would make it through, when a large boulder barreled by them-almost tracking, it seemed.

Suddenly, it simply exploded, mirroring the turmoil in the Force-revealing pieces of what appeared to be the remnants of an organic ship floating in space. And as Malachor's rumbles halted for just a second, she watched as the face of the pilot, mangled and twisted, floated by our heads-an alien's countenance, glaring back at me with a ferocity that was unparalleled by anything either had seen. A gnarled face, warped and broken into the thousand patterns of death, was reflected across the Hawk's cockpit windows. From what she could tell, dying never had extremely helped its appearance to begin with.

And then, the chase was on-though it seemed the shattered planet could only, like the creature, glare at the ship for eluding its grasp.

"Finally, it calmed down.. you'd think the place was alive or something. Not natural at all."

As Atton's voice broke through my mental oblivion-as I was focusing somehow on finding memories long forgotten to the isolation of Time-I snapped back to attention, to the General I had thought lost within me.

"Punch the hyperdrive-this relative calm won't last for long."

Some memories are meant to stay buried.

----

I couldn't help but laugh-how stupid my new apprentice is!

So arrogant of her own abilities.. and those of her 'friends.' Tsk, tsk.. entirely too much of a fool to believe that by her powers alone she made it from Malachor's grip.

Perhaps I should not have spared her, let her crumble into the dust of my once-stronghold.. Yet, she still has a role to play in the events to come-for our good or ill.

Things just will go as they must.

As she rose from her throne, Ranov'la headed for the ornate door before her, a gateway to a much larger room filled with decorations and tapestries. Approaching the twin figures upon their stone thrones, she bowed and simply said:

"It is done."

* * *

A/N: HEY! Here's the first chapter of the K3 story I mentioned. Apologies this is rather short, but I should have the second chapter posted quite soon. Thanks for reading! -SidiousSith. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core. There is no great revelation, no great secret. There is only you." _

_**-Kreia to Jedi Exile.**_

* * *

"Well, we made it out of that little catastrophe. What's next, Kal?" 

After we finally escaped the planet's wreckage, the Hawk was orbiting Peragus II and its now destroyed mining facility. Wasn't it only a day ago that Atton, Kreia, and I were running around like mice caged in a maze? Now Kreia, or Traya-I suppose-is dead; by my own hand.

Guess things haven't improved that much, contrary to Atton's relief when getting the news that the 'old woman' was gone.

Though she was annoying at times, exceptionally cryptic, and a Sith Lord.. Kreia still was my mentor; perhaps like Kavar was, long before the Wars. That, I cannot forget, despite the facts of her life.

At the end, she finally found redemption-at least, I choose to believe so. She deserves the rest that only in death would be found. Perhaps I miss her guidance, as I have since Dantooine.. since the Masters attempted to rip the Force's power from me. Should she have intervened, killed them all? Maybe, but it could be that it was only darting what should have occurred long ago. Destiny and fate are such fickle things, seemingly set upon one course, then swinging to the next.

Then you find out that it was all the 'will of the Force' that everything happened as it did. If only the Force would be so kind as to enlighten us all with some guidance...

"Hey, Kalya.. coming out of spacey mode yet?"

Grinning to myself, I replied, eyes still shut:

"_Meditation_, Mira.. you should know that by now, Padawan."

Shrugging her shoulders, she retorted:

"Gets your attention faster."

Not resisting the chance to pipe in, Atton interrupted:

"So, our meditating leader, the question still stands.. What's next?"

Before I could answer, Visas spoke up, almost so softly that I couldn't hear her:

"Coruscant could be a logical choice.. any remaining Jedi may be hidden there, away from the Sith's sight."

Sensing that another wanted to have a word, I looked over at Mandalore. Slightly shocked, but quickly repressing the emotion, he declared:

"There's always Dxun.. the Mandalorians will ever have a docking bay for the Ebon Hawk and her crew, Ka'ika."

Not about to miss such a chance, Mical stated:

"Dantooine is ever a sanctuary for wanderers. Administrator Adare would welcome us, I believe."

Next, Brianna stood up and said:

"Telos is in dire need of help; perhaps we should journey there first."

Shocking us all, HK-47 was the next to speak up:

"Affirmation: Master, Telos would seem to be the best course to me, as the Echani said. Certainly since the threat of the Sith is ended, I-we-could hunt for the remaining HK units..."

And as they each descended into their separate conversations while talking at me, I alone seemed to notice T3 whirring his way over to me, an excited beep almost escaping my ears.

"Hey guys, give T3 a sec to speak.. now, what it is?"

And as he affirmed my suspicions with a series of bleeps and beeps, his holoprojector flared to life, bringing the image of a certain Admiral to our attention.

"Ah, Knight Strongwinds. Nice to see your droid managed to contact you. I've got urgent news..

I can't completely tell you here, so would a rendezvous on Deralia be possible? I know you've had a long journey on Malachor, but this is something all of you would be interested in hearing."

Glancing back at my companions, all I needed was the simultaneous nods of agreement to decide.

"We'll be there. Two days good for you?"

"Certainly. Until then, Admiral Onasi out."

"Ebon Hawk out. See you then, Admiral."

Bao-Dur was the first to break the silence as the sapphire light faded from the floor.

"General-I take it we have a destination?"

"That we do, Bao. Guys, how about we get the Hawk moving? Have a planet to be at in two days, after all.. I don't believe this is a trap, so I say let the cards fall where they may."

As they each ran off to their separate stations, I could only smile. We had a place to go, something apparently important to do.

Ah, does it feel good to be dealing in fate-of-galaxy terms again; relative normalcy, almost!

Walking into the cockpit, I arrive just in time to see the cavernous darkness of space melt into the streaked lines of hyperspace. I jumped into the copilot's seat and turned to face Atton.

"Seems like we're off on another galaxy-changing adventure. Mind if I take a nap?"

"Sure, Kal. I'll watch the Hawk, let you know if we hit any more living planets.. y'know, the usual."

As I fell into the depths of restful sleep-the first I'd had in days-I couldn't help but smile at him. It had been entirely too long since things had seemed like they had when the search for the Jedi Masters was still on.

Before Dantooine.. Telos.. Malachor..

And perhaps, afterwards won't be so bad, after I fade back into the fabric of time. The Order will survive through my friend, so maybe I can finally find some peace.

I don't think Kreia's teachings will ever haunt me again, but simply will become a part of me, constantly guiding and advising-as they always have.

And perhaps, even the 'fool' might listen too.

* * *

As the lifeless body of a slave slumped to the ground, upon a pile of his similarly deceased fellows, Darth Traya's anger was finally abating somewhat. 

She hated to kill her pawns, but.. they were disposable if needed to be. Ad it was either that, or kill the fool-which couldn't happen just yet. He has his role to play in the days to come.. and perhaps could even help turn others to the Darkness.

She knew also that if Revan could truly be converted.. well, Traya didn't want to be pushed to the brink of death again by her student's anger. She had to give Atton credit-his military record for killing Jedi-especially on her orders-was unparalleled.

But power without guidance is a waste, a mockery of one's potential. As my sisters have so wrapped themselves within Jedi lies, it too scorns their potential as Lords of the Sith. Ciryc was a coward, running away instead of accepting it all, but Tracinya... soon, she will have the chance to be inducted in the heritage of her family.

And even the Admiral draws her a step closer to us. It is a shame I couldn't accompany her to Deralia, see her reaction to news of Revan's whereabouts.

So she will wander to us, alone, and shall join the True Sith in their noble conquest of the galaxy. Our parents haven't seen her in so long, now..

Now, I shall wait and watch.

* * *

A/N: Here's Ch. 2! A huge thanks goes out to my first two reviewers: Bruceleereborn & Jax Solo. Thanks guys: ) I really appreciate the support and enthusiam on this little tale. Next chapter.. hm, probably next week. 

Thanks for reading & May the Force be with You!

-SidiousSith


End file.
